Team fandom
team fandom team fandom is a huge crossover similar to yangs team. Hydaroxide is the main antagonist, team fandom is the protagonist. numerous villains serve as the villainous faction. team fandom consists of numerous fandom users called together. allies of team fandom are dragons, mortis, ninjas, hunters, pokemon, heroes, noobs, pixel fighters and many others. onis serve as a rouge legion origins hydaroxide is created from the remains and after effects of each antagonist powers, thoughts and ego, everything left of the antagonist was slowly sucked into the center of everything slowly created hydaroxide. afters of centuries of being split by the powers of antagonists, he came up with a solution, to crash everything together into singularity and destroy everything in the process. short overview hydaroxide began his apocalypse right after the oni defeat. He landed on the world of ninjago, he began climbing up the borg tower and decided to suck everything to nothing. Ninjas found out and intervened, but they failed to stop him and ending up killing lyold. hydaroxide realized there was way more than just ninjago, so he went through a worm hole and was gone. After destroying several other universes, fandom began to take notice, and when he got to the internet, fandom decide to intervene, using the concept of the tesseract, fandom "wrinkled" some users through the internet and armed them, this was called operation inferno, the users called themselves team fandom. After chasing and fighting and going through some wormholes, they realized lyold has died and stop to pay their respects. At the same time after he failed to completely destroy the starwars universe hydaroxide realized he wasn't strong enough to suck everything into singularity, he went for a power source called infiniem (a powerfull gem sitting inside the departed realm, where he could use its powers and suck everything to singularity) Team fandom tried to intervene and were close, but it was too late. While hydaroxide was slowly sucking everything in, team fandom devised a new plan, (without fandom's permission since they saw that operation inferno failed and had given up) to gather the remaining forces and to take down him. when they confronted hydaroxide, he had already controlled legions of villains with him, and enlarged the colossus, It blocked most of the team and their allies while fighting, but a user called wescot managed to sneaked in, thinking he had the formula to stop hydaroxide. they eventually took down colossus and others with oni's help, and all confronted and hydaroxide, which his own plan backfired and crushed himself and the gem into a lifeless nebula first before crushing everything together, which made wescot's formula prove out correctly. To clear the battle field, krux reversed everything around the nebula and everything turned back to normal while onis had mysteriously disappeared. team fandom was teleported back and some, like 1morro.com and chimadino thought it was a dream, until wescot posted a thread... trivia * last scene is omega stabbing one of the users and dissapear to the shadows * this will be improved * there is a hybrid dragon with fire, water called draky * episodes would be added later * this is in pre alpha stage Category:Crossovers